ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1976 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1976.'' Events January * 6 January - Jill Sayre is born. February * 12 February - Christopher Pettiet is born. * Star Trek Log 6 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. March * 2 March - Timothy Jeffrey Domis is born. * 26 March - Ian Chriss is born. * Star Trek: The New Voyages edited by Sondra Marshak & Myrna Culbreath is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #36: "A Bomb in Time" is published. April * 6 April - Scott Miles and Tom Archdeacon are born. * 23 April - Gabriel Damon is born. May * Gold Key TOS comic #37 (reprint of Issue #5): "The Ghost Planet" is published. June * 5 June - Marc Worden and Duncan K. Fraser are born. * 7 June - Paul Lacovara is born. * 18 June - Adam Grimes is born. * Star Trek Log 7 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. July * 5 July - Frank Bellamy dies. * 19 July - Benedict Cumberbatch is born. * Star Trek Log 8 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #38: "One of Our Captains Is Missing!" is published. August * 18 August - Jeremy Wheaton is born. * 22 August - Ryan Honey is born. * 29 August - Eric Ritter is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #39: "Prophet of Peace" is published. * "The Enterprise Logs 1" is published by Golden Press. September * 22 September - Sala Baker is born. * Spock, Messiah! by Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano Jr. is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader by James Blish is published by Dutton. * Gold Key TOS comic #40: "Furlough to Fury" is published. October * 1 October - Edwin Garcia is born. * Star Trek Concordance by Bjo Trimble is published by Ballantine Books. * Star Trek Action Toy Book by James Razzi is published by Random House. * 27 October - Erik Zimmermann is born. November * 6 November - Jared Patrick Cox is born. * 14 November - Chris Demetral is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #41: "The Evictors" is published. December * 3 December - Baron Jay is born. * 30 December - Nelson Grande is born. * The short story "Tin Woodsman", by Dennis Putman Bailey and David Bischoff is first published in Amazing Stories. The story would later be adapted for the episode . Unknown * Star Trek: The Planet of Titans written by Chris Bryan and Allan Scott in an attempt to revive the Star Trek franchise. * Inside Star Trek, featuring Gene Roddenberry, is released by Columbia Records. * Star Trek Puzzle Manual (1st edition) by James Razzi is published by Bantam Books. * A Mirror for Futility/''"The Time Stealer"'' (#BR-513) by Alan Dean Foster is published by Power Records. (Book & Record Set) * The Star Trek Guide by J.E. Clauss is published by Amereon. * Autumn - "The Enterprise Logs 2" is published by Golden Press. * James Drake dies. pt-br:Produções de 1976 Category:Production timeline fr:1976 productions it:Produzioni del 1976 nl:1976 producties pt:Produções de 1976